Hard Times
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony finds out he has cancer after Civil War. He works on getting the team back while protecting their families and his. When he gets them back he doesn't tell them he is sick. How long can he hide it?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Tony finds out he has cancer after Civil War. He works on getting the team back while protecting their families and his. When he gets them back he doesn't tell them he is sick. How long can he hide it?

* * *

 _Crossover: Twilight/Harry Potter_

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony was exhausted. He had spent the last 8 months not only trying to get the Accords disbanded but he had been in Hospital at least three times a week for Chemo and Radiation.

Tony had found out he had cancer after he had been rushed to hospital suffering from a mild heart attack from being in the fight with Steve and Barnes. Besides the broken bones he had. They had found the tumours on the scans. Tony found out he had Brain and lung Cancer. And he was all on his own dealing with it at first as Pepper wouldn't talk to him and he had burned bridges with Rhodey and Peter to make them go off to be with the other Avengers in Wakanda with King T'Challa. He was happy with them being there it was safe.

But what pisses him off them didn't think about their families the Barton's, Lang's and May Parker. He immediately moved them into the tower on the penthouse floor that Ross did not have access too. They had been helping him these last few months. With all the Chemo and Radiation he had. As well as surgeries. He had brain surgery that took some of his eye sight away. And he had some memory problems and sometimes a small stutter. He had a slight numbness in his left side. He also has had seizures now. But he was ok if someone at least helped reminding him what had happened. He had to do this now.

He hadn't been out as Ironman since the 'Civil War' and he would never he going out again because of his health. He had too give it up. That had been a hard thing to deal with. He wouldn't lie he had tried to kill himself. Luckily May had found him thanks to FRIDAY and got him treatment in time. It was a particulate low point in his life. He didn't think he had anything to live for. First he lost his Aunt Peggy. He then had lost all his friends, they all hated him, he had that fight with Barnes and Rodgers which could have been avoided if Steve would have told him sooner he wasn't entirely unreasonable. Then he had that heart attack after the fight and only Vision was able to get to him. Then they did those scans that found the tumours, Rhodey and Parker left after he had made a mistake by taking his temper out on them but it was the tumour that did it, him being the only one beside Vision having to fight to get the Avengers back, him having the tumour removed and then having the side effects of it. And how he would never be Ironman again he just couldn't stand it.

And the Chemo and Radiation was making him sick so he just wanted to give up. Even though he had the Barton's, Lang's and May at the Tower and his two adult children one was one the other side of the country and the other one was in England. But he knew they loved him. But he still felt like he had nothing to live for. He had just wanted his friends back. But he knew it wouldn't be the same as before. But May had talked some sense into him with Laura and Maggie. They told him he wouldn't be on his own they were going to stay and fight with him. The children even started cheering him up which Tony admits they did most of the time. But what made him really come out of it was that Laura was pregnant and she admits she didn't plain this as Nathaniel was only a year old. But Tony promises he would be there no matter what he had to do.

He came up with bracelets to hide his medical condition so he looked healthy but he really wasn't as to not scar the kids and began working on his plain to get the Avengers back. But it was going to take time as he was so ill. But Laura understood and so did Maggie and May.

His daughter and son found out about his attempted suicide and made him swear never to do it again. And that he would fight the cancer as his daughter Bella was getting ready to be married and wanted him to walk her down the isle. And Harry his son had his grandchildren that wanted to see him so he was thoroughly told off. And promised to fight an promised to call if it all got to much and overwhelming.

When he was not working on persuading World Leaders to Pardon and rethink the Accords he was working on B.A.R.F that could help Steve's Bucky. Tony loved Steve and had decided to help. Tony could not blame James Barnes in the end. He could blame the Winter Solider but not James Barnes. He was controlled. Just like Clint was with Loki. So he couldn't do it. So he worked on the technology of B.A.R.F to get it working. He even had Reed Richards helping him. He had taken to housing the Fantastic Four as Sue had found out his metal and physical health and had insisted they stay and help him with everything he needed weather it was driving him somewhere, dealing with the UN or working on B.A.R.F they were going to help.

But one thing he did himself was he began working on the Avengers weapons and suits again to fix them back to their glory and better than before.

He worked hard but it was Laura, Maggie, May, Sue and Alicia (Ben's wife) that got him going to bed at night and having a rest. But he had nightmares about Steve shoving his shield into his chest. It felt like he had him. Just like stand had done to him. He just kept seeing it and it was not the Steve, Tony knew when he looked into those eyes. That had scared him.

He looked at Steve's shield something he had told Steve had stuck with him. Something about him not being worthy enough to carry this shield his father had made for Steve. So he decide to fix it and add a few of his touches too it and hope that Steve would take the shield back because he did deserve it. He was just blinded temporary by grief at being angry with his father for killing his mother. As they had never had a could relationship. His father was always trying to find Steve. And Tony had grown up on the stories of Captain America. He might not admit it out load but Captain America was his childhood hero. Undo his father ruined it by comparing him to Steve and telling Tony he would have preferred Steve as a son. And then the physical abuse too so he resented Steve a bit when they first meet but he was also excited. But he made a complete ass of himself.

He was so worried about what Steve thought he didn't go to his Aunt Peggy's funeral because he and Steve had been fighting and he thought Steve had more of a right to go then he did. All Tony did was disappoint her. No one knew about their relationship anyway besides the Carter Family. And they were angry with him for not turning up to the funeral. But Tony regretted not going but he paid for the whole thing anonymously of course. Like anyone would accept him paying for it. That was why he did the same with Aunt Peggy's nursing home. So she could be in the best one possible and still have a large estate to give to her family.

So Tony worked on the Shield. He got all the dents and scratches off the shield. He repainted it and added the names of the Howling Commandos on the edge to show the ones Steve lost to time. Including Aunt Peggy. He put their birth dates and death dates he had FRIDAY get. He did know them. Well knew before his surgery. He added on the shield Captain of the Avengers.

He was happy with his handy work even though it took a while to finish all the weapons and suits. He had just finished the shield when Laura went into labour. He saw was there at the birth of the twins Steven Anthony Barton and Natalia Wanda Barton. He was named godfather which he was shocked about because of he reliability and the fact he might still die from cancer but Laura said he had too. And Sue Richards nee Storm was Godmother.

A couple a weeks later the UN finally decided to discard the Accords after a fight that the Fantastic 4 showed them that they couldn't always wait for approval. Each mission Fantastic 4 went on they made mistakes to show the UN that the Accords were a load of crap. But Tony did agree they needed to be held accountable for actions but it was everyone's fault and more his that the 'Civil War' happened in the first place. Only if he had explained himself. If only he told Wanda the reason he was keeping her at the facility was because of death threats and he was trying to protect her. If only he hadn't let emotions overcome him. But he knew the tumour had done that too him. But he still took full blame.

Now he was working on getting all the Avengers Pardoned including James Barnes. He was gathering information to argue Sergeant Barnes's case of being controlled, Wanda's case as she was young and never had a chance to train her powers, and the others should not have been placed in the Raft as it was illegal too do it. He had his lawyers working on it 24/7 to bring Ross to justice so he would leave the team alone when they got home. If they decided to come back.

Now he had the B.A.R.F technology was ready to be used to help Barnes. Reed and him had finally gotten what they think will get rid of the Winter Soldiers Programming and with Vision adding his power they should be able to fix him.

So Tony had a call to make to start the final process of bring the Avengers home so he could rest and maybe get some help on people he still called friends even though they don't call him that anymore.

"Friday place the call to King T'Challa", Tony says with a sigh

Reed was watching him.

"Will you be ok?" Reed asks

Over the time they had been working they had become good friends and now rivals.

"I will be once they are back", Tony says

Suddenly the phone call is answered.  
"Hello?" a voice says

"King T'Challa this is Tony Stark", Tony says

"What can I do for you Mr Stark?" King T'Challa asks  
"I know who you are giving refuge to in your country. And it is a number of people", Tony says

"I don't know…", King T'Challa starts

"Don't try it. I traced them there a long time ago when they first ran. I didn't give them up then and I won't give them up now. Including Bruce who had just joined them. I have been the one stopping anyone from finding them. I am the one that made sure nobody knows about Siberia. I erased the tapes. I need to discuss Sergeant Barnes treatment with you", Tony says

"Why would you want to help him after what he did?" King T'Challa asks

"Because he is important to a person I deeply care about. And I can't stand aside and do nothing especially when Sergeant Barnes is innocent as he was controlled into turning into the Winter Solider. I see them as two different people", Tony explains

"What do you suggest then?" King T'Challa asks

"I have got my B.A.R.F programming working that should help Sergeant Barnes clear the Winter Solider programming from his brain. I have been working on it for the past few months with a collage of mind you might have heard of he is Reed Richards or Mister Fantastic. He is willing to fly to Wakanda to use it on Sergeant Barnes he would be bringing his wife with his Sue Richards nee Storm", Tony explains

"I would accept them here. They do not mean any harm?" King T'Challa asks

"No in fact they will be bring a little surprise with them that is harmless but will mean the world to them I am thinking", Tony replies

"What is it?" King T'Challa asks curiously

"Lets just say I have been very busy these last few months. I hope you can get St…Captain Rodgers to agree to my invention", Tony says

"He is not a Captain anymore", King T'Challa says

"He will always be Captain America. No one will change that and nobody is disputing it. Including me. They will also arrive in time to show you something that will be on the US News", Tony says

Tony was planning a Press Conference. To take full blame for the 'Civil War' and the damages for everything. He was going to take all responsibility and shield the hope to be returning Avengers from the presses hard judgement.

"I will trust you when should we be expecting them?" King T'Challa asks

"In the next few hours they are loading the QuinJet", Tony replies  
"I look forward to meeting them and seeing this technology for myself", King T'Challa says

"You can have your sister look at the work if you want. And if Steve doesn't trust me. I will send the files over to you", Tony says

"That would be most appreciated Mr Stark", King T'Challa replies

"Call my Tony, Your Majesty", Tony says

"And call me T'Challa. I look forward to reading around your invention", King T'Challa says

"I hope you approve. I better go and help them load up. They will be there in a few hours", Tony says

"I will see them then", King T'Challa replies

"Tell the Avengers everything is working out", Tony says hanging up

"That will leave them questioning you", Reed says

"I know. But I hope they trust me enough to finish fixing this. But I know they won't", Tony says with a sigh as he sends the information to King T'Challa

They load everything into the QuinJet.

"I will try and ease their fears while I'm there Sue will too. We will bring them home", Reed says to Tony

"Thanks and give them these the pardons from the UN", Tony says handing his the documents

"I will give them to them", Reed says

"Don't worry Tony we will do this bit. You concentrate on that press conference in three days", Sue says kissing Tony's cheek

"Thanks. Good luck and stay safe", Tony says

"We will", Reed says

Tony backs up and goes over to the others and they watch the QuintJet take off.

"They will come back with them", Laura says

"I hope so Laura. You and the kids deserve that. And so do Maggie and Cassie. Also May deserves her nephew back", Tony says

"They will. When will you tell them?" Laura asks

"When they have finished settling in", Tony replies fiddling with the cuffs that were hiding his appearance

He hoped they could forgive him and come home. Tony didn't want to say it out load but he really needed his friends back. He needed their support…

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


End file.
